La Trahison
by Sun princess
Summary: Une histoire que je traduis. Après avoir été faussement accusé. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont invité à revenir à Hogwarts, mais est-ce qu'ils seront près à pardonner ce qui leurs a été fait?
1. trahison prologue

Bonjour tous le monde. Cette histoire est une traduction de 'The Betrayal' du merveilleux auteur polaris. Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont super bonne. Donc, je traduis celle-ci pour tous ceux et celles qui, comme moi, adore lire des fics en français quelques fois. 

Bonne lecture ^_~!

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et l'histoire non-plus, elle est sortie de la merveilleuse imagination de polaris.

La trahison

Nouvelles :

-Bon sens, la journée était horrible, retenue avec le professeur Villjé et maintenant on doit faire tous ces horribles devoirs.

Harry regarda, amusé, son grand ami. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Tous les trois avait changé. Ron était devenu froid, le feu en lui avait presque disparut, cet fougue qui avait toujours été une grande partie de lui l'avait quitté presque entièrement, c'était seulement en compagnie d'Hermione et d'Harry que Ron ce laissait devenir un peu comme avant. Harry regarda de l'autre côté, où Hermione regardait, elle aussi, Ron avec un léger sourire. Elle était devenue l'une des plus magnifiques filles de leur classe, mais ça ne l'interressait pas, elle aimait encore lire et apprendre, mais elle n'exhibait plus en classe comme elle avait l'habitude de faire  quand ils allait encore à Hogwarts. Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas une bonne chose que ses pensée allait toujours en direction de la vieille école. Il dirigea ses pensée vers Ron une nouvelle fois.

-Allez Ron, on va avoir finis dans pas longtemps, on a fait la majorité de nos devoirs en retenue de toute façon.

Ron acquiessa

-D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite? Professeur Villjé a dit qu'elle serait en retard aujourd'hui.

Hermione roulla ses yeux.

-Bien, on pourrait toujours jouer au échec, ou bien regarder la télé,…

Harry souria, c'était comme un genre de rituel poser cette question, tous les trois savaient qu'ils finiraient enfermés dans une de leur chambre pour étudier la magie.

Depuis qu'ils ont été renvoyé d'Hogwarts leurs journées sont vite devenue une routine, se lever à six heure le matin et aller courire pendant une heure, se préparer pour aller à l'école, aller à l'école, travailler sur leurs devoirs et après que tous ça était finis, ils étudiaient la magie. Hermione stoppa en face d'un magasin et acheta un journal. Après avoir marchée un peu plus elle donna à Ron son sac et se mit à le parcourir. Elle fronca les sourcils, et les deux garçons la regarda curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu' il y a qui va pas?

Ron la regardais inquiet parce qu'elle était devenue très pâle.

-Je… je ne suis pas certaine si c'est bien ou pas.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et ensuite la regardèrent de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Phoenix?

Harry utilisait son surnom pour la calmer un peu, ça ne la ressemblait pas de devenir agiter. Hermione prit une grande respiration et répondit

-Dragon, Griffin, ils nous ont attrapé. Je veux dire, les autres nous.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher immédiatement, lui aussi était devenu très pâle. Ils se regardèrent et partirent à courirent vers leur maison, où un hibou les attendaient avec un exemplaire de _La_ _Gazette_ _du_ _Sorcier_. Phoenix déchira le papier pendant que Ron payait le hibou. Sur la première page, en grosses lettres se trouvait :

Potter, Granger et Weasley finalement capturés

Les trois ex-élèves d'Hogwarts ont été capturés hier après-midi quand-t-ils ont essayés de tuer l'auror Alastor Moody à l'intérieure de sa maison à Londre. Les trois supportaires principales de vous-savez-qui ont tué des douzaines de personnes pendant la dernière année. Demain, ils auront leur procès et ensuite, ils recevront le baiser du détraqueur.

L'article parlait de beaucoup plus, mais ils n'était pas intéressés dans les détails de comment ils ont été arrêtés. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Griffin et barrèrent la porte. Harry regarda Griffin, il était devenu très pâle et son expression était froide, Phoenix s'est seulement assise et fixait  l'extérieure de la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry baissa la tête, il pensa comment terrifiant ça avait été. Après le premier meurtre, le ministre de la magie avait ordonné leur expulsion d'Hogwarts et leur emprisonnement à Azkaban, ils avaient protesté qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais en vain, personne ne les croyaient. Harry se souvenait comment leurs baguettes avaient été cassé net, tous les étudiants qu'il avait cru ses amis les regardaient avec dégout. Ensuite ils avait été amené à l'extérieur de l'école par six aurors. Il se souvenait encore de la furie qu'il avait ressentit d'être faussement accusé, cette furie avait été ce qui les avait sauvé, il ne se rappelle pas  comment exactement ça c'était passé, mais en un instant les aurors avaient été jeté contre le mur du château, hermione et Ron l'avaient regardé stupéfait avant qu'il ne les faces transplané à l'extérieure du château en passant par toute les protections qui venaient avec. Maintenant, il comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qui c'était passé, magie sans-baguette, il était devenu assez bon. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces souvenirs, il n'aimait pas s'en rappeler.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire pour nous? Comment le fait qu'ils ont été pris nous affecte-t-il?

Phoenix répondit sans regarder Dragon.

-S'ils utilisent le polynectar, comme nous soupçonnons, nous serons libre. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra du ministre et de Dumbledor.

-Et s'ils peuvent nous trouver.

Phoenix hocha la tête et Griffin leva la sienne.

-Est-ce que l'on va se montrer?

Voilà la question, pensa Harry. Toute la douleur la dernière année revint en hâte vers lui et il dût s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait qu'ils appartenaient au monde des sorcier, pas au monde des moldus, mais ça fesait trop mal de pensé à y retourner. Phoenix les regarda enfin.

-Demain j'irai à ce procès.

Les garçons la regardèrent et acquiéssaire, elle pouvait y aller dans sa forme d'animagus, un Phoenix.

-Ok, si tu en es sûr, mais fait attention pour ne pas qu'ils te voient.

-Ne t'en fait pas Dragon, ils ne me verront pas.

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

La porte d'entré s'ouvra et se referma avec un **Bang**, les trois grimacèrent, on dirait que le pofesseur Villjé était encore fachée contre eux pour avoir manqué les cours du matin.

-Phoenix, Dragon, Griffin, je suis rentré.

Ils se regardèrent et soupira, ce ne serait pas une soirée plaisante. Après que Griffin mit _la Gazette du Sorcier_ sous son oreiller, ils descendirent.

-Bonsoir professeur.

Ele était entrain de mettre son manteau dans le placard quand-t-ils arrivèrent, elle leurs lança un regard sévère, mais ensuite, elle devint inquiète. Dragon jura silencieusement, il connaissait ce regard. Un regard à Griffin confirma ses soupçons, ils étaient encore secouer par la nouvelle, et le professeur savait toujours quand quelques de mauvais venait de ce passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Elle alla à la cuisine avec les trois adolescent sur les talons. Phoenix semblait incomfortable.

-Rien professeur.

La femme leur lança un regard perçant, c'était clair qu'elle ne les croiyaient pas.

-En êtes vous certains?

Ils hochèrent leur tête mais essayèrent de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle soupira et commença à faire le souper.

-Allez vous laver, le souper sera prêt dans une demi-heure.

-Ok

Suite dans le prochain épisode…

An : Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimez. Continuer à lire s'il-vous-plait.


	2. Trahison chapitre 1

Disclamer : je ne détient ni les personnages de cette histoire ni l'idée.

La trahison 

Le procès :

Le jour d'après, Hermione se réveilla tôt, elle s'habilla avec sa familière robe noire et ses bottes noires. C'était devenu leur uniforme, même si le règlement de l'école disait qu'ils devaient porter l'uniforme de l'école, elle, Harry et Ron, ne l'avaient jamais fait. Les deux garçons portaient des pantalons large noir avec un chandail noir et un manteau de cuir noir, pendant qu'elle portaient sa robe. Et autour de leur cour, ils portaient leur collier en forme de Phoenix doré. Ces colliers étaient leur dernière expérience, après avoir passé des mois à étudier les sortilèges impardonnables, ils avaient trouvé une façon de se protéger et l'avaient mise dans ces colliers. Ils étaient fait avec des écailles de dragon, ou plus précisément, les écailles d'Harry, parce que sa forme d'animagus était un dragon. Ils étaient magnifiques et n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté pouvait ressentir le pouvoir qui venait d'eux. Elle souria un peu, se brossa les cheveux en une queue de cheval et sans faire un sons, sortie de la maison. Les garçons savaient qu'elle serait partie toute la journée, et professeur Villjé n'avait pas besoin de savoir  où elle était. Après avoir marchée quelques mètres, elle stoppa et se concentra. Harry n'était pas le seul à être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, avec beaucoup d'étude, Ron et elle ont pu en faire eux aussi, ils n'étaient pas aussi fort qu'Harry, mais ils peuvent fair tous ce qu'ils auraient pu faire avec une baguette. Avec un petit **POP**, elle transplana ans une ruelle juste à côté du ministère de la magie, sans y repenser à deux fois, elle se transforma en un Phoenix et vola vers la bâtisse grise. Elle pouvait clairement sentir le malaise des gens à l'intérieure et vola à l'une des fenêtre de la salle où se passait le procès. Ils n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens à l'intérieure, il semble que le ministre voulait que ce soit tranquille. Dumbledor était là, avec McGonnagall, Lupin et quelques autre professeurs. Au pied de Lupin était assis Snuffles, Hermione secoua sa tête magnifique, quand Harry va entendre ça, il sera furieux, Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché après leur double, était assis à l'intérieur du ministère de la magie, pas étonnant que Lupin semblait inconfortable. En arrière des professeur, était assis toute la famille Wesley moins Percy, qui était probablement en train de travailler. Et à leur côté, était assis ses parents. Tous avaient un visage fatigué, il semble que l'année n'avait pas été facile pour eux non plus. 'C'est de leur faute, s'ils avaient seulement écoutés' Hermione secoua ces pensée amer hors de sa tête quand les accusés furent amené à l'intérieure. Elle s'examina, elle était exactement comme elle était l'an passé, pas une seule différence. Pas étonnant qu'ils est pensés qu'ils avaient fait tous les meurtres, c'était comme regarder son passé. Elle entendit sa mère fondre en larmes, mais la court entra. Le procès se passa sans difficulté, c'était assez ennuyant, comme ceux qu'elle avait vue à la télé, la différence arriva lorsque le double d'Harry fut amené en avant du jury et fut administré un peu de veritaserum. Hermione se plaça sur la fenêtre de façon à pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieure. Les jury commença avec les questions habituelles, et Phoenix ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au mots :

-Dit ton nom.

Il semblerait que le faux Harry essayait de combattre le veritaserum mais n'en n'était pas capable parce que la réponse qui vint était très claire.

-Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione aurait pu rire de joie au visage étonnés de tous le monde, on aurait dit que le jury allait tomber de leur chaise à tous moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ton nom est Harry Potter.

Fudge semblait confus.

-Non, ce ne l'est pas.

La voix monotone produit par le veritaserum ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils entendaient.

-Tu ressemble à Harry Potter. Pourquoi?

-La potion polynectar.

Tous le monde sembla étonner par cette simple réponse et Hermione roula ses yeux.

-Depuis quand tu fait semblant d'être Harry Potter?

-Octobre de l'an dernier.

-Pourquoi?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres, mon maître, voulait broyer le garçon, et quelle est la meilleure manière d'y arriver autre que de lui faire perdre la confiance de ceux qu'il aimait et respectait le plus?

Le sourire satisfait de Malfoy était évident lorsqu'il parla.

Phoenix dût combattre l'envie d'aller en bas et de le gifler. Le jury procéda avec d'autre questions et Malfot confessa chaque meutre commis sous le nom d'Harry, Phoenix vit que les Weasley devenaient nerveux, le jury sembla le remarquer et demanda la question qu'Hermione attendait. 

-Quels sont les noms de tes compagnons?

-Narcissa Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était même mieux de ce qu'elle aurait pu rêver, Wormtail était finalement attrapé. Les heures qui suivirent furent passé en les questionnant à propos de tous ce qu'ils avaient fait, l'histoire entre Sirius et Wormtail sortie, ainsi que les plans de Voldemort.

Hermione commençait à en avoir assez, elle savait déjà la majorité alors elle porta son attention sur les professeurs. Dumbledore semblait écouter tous les mots qui était dit, mais le scintillement dans ses yeux avait disparu et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vieux. McGonnagall était assise à ses côtés et  semblait être absorber dans ses pensées pendant que Lupin avait mit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione ne savait pas ce que Snuffles pensait, il était seulement assis au pied de Lupin et elle pouvait jurée qu'il grognait doucement. Ses parents semblaient confus et le père de Ron leur disait en murmurant ce qui se passait. Son visage était blanc, aucune expression ne marquait son visage. Molly pleurait doucement contre l'épaule de Bill pendant que Ginny s'était assise sur les cuisse de Charlie, son visage caché dans l'épaule de son frère. Les jumeaux ne faisait que rester assis, évidemment ils ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tous cela. Quelques journalistes prenaient des notes à propos de tous ce qui était dit, Hermione soupçonnait que tous serait sortis dans la soirée.

Après la première partie de question, Hermione entendit les respiration se retenir et elle tourna la tête, leur doubles avaient disparu et Lucius Malfoy, sa femme et Wormtail était assis aux chaises des accusés. Lorsque le questionnement fut terminé, les membres de la cours se retirèrent avec le ministre Fudge pour décider du verdict. Le rest des gens ne fesait que rester assis, ils étaient trop étonnés pour faire quoique ce soit. Ça n'a pas prit longtemps au Jury pour revenir. Hermione écouta attentivement leurs mots :

-Les accusés sont coupables d'avoir supportés le seigneur de ténèbres, tuer plusieurs sorciers et moldus, s'avoir fais passer pour trois étudiants utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables et aller contre le ministère. Pour toutes ces raisons, ils recevront le baiser des détraqueurs aussitôt que ceci est terminé. Toutes les charges contre Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont abandonner puisque c'est évident qu'ils ont été accusé faussement. Aussi, ils devront être de nouveau accepter a Hogwarts s'il le veulent. Ils recevront une maison chacun, un million de Gallions et un travaille au ministère s'ils ne veulent pas finir leurs études.

Hermione secoua la tête, ils semblaient vraiment avoir des remors, ou bien Fudge ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les journaliste.

-La même chose s'applique à Sirius Black, qui sera accepter à son ancien travaille s'il le veux, il reçevra aussi la garde complète d'Harry Potter comme le demandaient les voeux de Mr et Mrs Potter.

Sur ces mots, le ministre déclara le procès terminé et les trois accusé fut amené hors de la salle. Hermione ne voulant pas être vue vola jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était arrivés et transplana ailleur.

La suite dans le prochain épisode.


	3. Trahison chapitre 2

Disclamer : Combien de fois je devrai me répéter? Je. Ne. Détient. Aucun. Personnages!

La trahison.

Mangemorts.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Pendant un moment, il était perplexe à propos de l'endroit où elle était mais ensuite, il se souvint du jour d'avant et soupira. Avec un gémissement il se leva et alla réveiller Griffin. Les deux garçons se changèrent en leur vêtements de gym gris, autour de leur cou, ils portaient les colliers en forme de Phoenix qu'Hermione avait. Sans un sons, ils allèrent à l'extérieure de la maison et après quelques étirement, ils commencèrent à courir vers le parc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va se passer?

 Ron regarda Harry.

-Aucune idée, on aura qu'a attendre qu'Hermione ne revienne.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Avec Voldemort personne ne sais jamais à quoi s'atendre. J'espère que tout ira bien.

-Est-ce que tu le pense vraiment?

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry. Le visage de l'autre garçons était complètement dépourvut d'expréssion, mais Ron le connaissait assez bien pour voir la furie dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Et bien, si tout sort on devra retourner à Hogwarts, vrai?

-Probablement.

-Est-ce que tu veux y retourner?

Ron resta silencieux pour quelques secondes à considérer la question. Bien sûr il voulait revenir, il avait appris à aimer le monde des moldus mais le monde des sorcier était l,endroit où il se sentait vraiment à la maison. Mais maintenant que Harry lui demandait, il réalisa que retourner voulait dire qu'il devrait faire face à tous ses supposé amis et pire, sa famille qui, dans son cœur, sentaientt qu'ils l'avait trahis. Finallement, il répomdit à Harry qui courrait patiemment à ses côtés.

-J'en sais rien, j'adorerais être dans le monde des sorciers de nouveau, mais être face à face avec tous le monde encore une fois,… je ne suis pas sûr que je le veux.

Harry hocha la tête à côté, c'était exactement ça qu'il pensait. De toute façon, pour Griffin, ce serait pire, ses frères et sœur allaient à Hogwarts alors qu'il n'avait que Sirius, qui n,était pas là la majorité du temps, et Lupin, s'il enseignait encore à l'école. Mais il pouvait l'éviter si c'était nécéssaire.

Ron et Harry courra pendant quelques minutes encore, quand ils courèrent autour du parcd eux fois, ils commencèrent à rentrer à la maison. Ils étaient à la moitié du chemin, lorsque Dragon s'arrêta soudainement, tous ses senses en alerte. Ron s'arrêta aussi, et commença à regarder autour nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Ron regarda Harry qui avait commençé à bouger vers une ruelle.

-De la magie, quelqu'un utilise de très fortes incantations tout près d'ici.

Ron le suiva.

-Ne devrions nous pas nous en aller? Je veux dire quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, et ce ne serais pas très bien en ce moment.

Harry arêta et considéra ce que son ami venais de dire, ensuite, il regarda la bâtisse la plus près.

-Tu as raison, mais je veux savoir ce qui ce passe, je n'aime pas trop le fait que quelqu'un utilise autant de pouvoir près de notre maison. Allons voir de la bâtisse là-bas. Wingardium leviosa.

Sur ces mots Dragon se fit flotter sur le toit de la bâtisse et disparut de la vue de Ron. Ron secoua la tête mais le suivit. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, il vit qu'Harry s'était agenouillé sur un coté regardant en bas avec intensité. Avec un regard, Harry lui dit de s'approcher et il lui obéit sans dire un mot, il s'agenouilla à ses côté et regarda la bataille qui avait lieux dans la rue. Environs dix mangemorts se battaient contre cinq aurors, qui protégeaient deux hommes. Ron jura silencieusement quand il reconnaissa les cheveux rouge de Percy.

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que mon frère fait là?

-Je ne sais pas

-Est-ce qu'on devrait les aider?

Harry y pensa et fit apparaître une cape noir.

-On va le faire si c'est nécéssaire.

Griffin hocha la tête et fit apparaître une autre cape. Après l'avoir enrouler autour de lui, il regarda en bas encore une fois, il semblerait que les mangemorts n'allait pas vraiment bien, les aurors les conduisit contre le mur de l'autre bâtisse, mais tous changea lorsque le premier mangemorts commença à utiliser Doloris sur les aurors. Harry se leva.

-Viens, ils ont besoin de notre aide ou ils vont mourrir.

Ron hocha la tête et lui et Harry sauta de la bâtisse en mettant un sort qui les font flotter autour d'eux et laissant les capes autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'Harry toucha le sol, il se mit devant l'auror blondes qui au moment même avait été mises sous le cruciatus. Elle saissa immédiatement de se tordre, sa respiration était lente mais elle senblait aller bien. Il posa son attention sur le Mangemort qui continuait de lui lançaer le sortilège. Il était vraiment reconnaissant pour le collier du Phoenix, la douleur produit par  crucio n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait se rappeler. Avec un mouvement de sa main, il projeta son ennemi contre deux autre mangemorts qui se battaient contre un petit homme chauve. L'homme le fixa du regard et Harry s'assura que la cape lui cachait le visage. Ron, de l'autre côté, avait atterit de vant son frère juste quand un mangemort passa un auror qui était grand, il le figea sans dire un mot et poursuiva les autre mangemorts. Harry le l'aida dans son travail, les mangemorts, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de rival pour ses hommes mystérieux, on seulement transplané, laissant derrière eux six de leur compagnions. Harry regarda au alentour, trois aurors s'occupaient des mangemorts, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bel et bien inconscient, pendant que l'auror chauve était partit au côté de la femme, Percy et son camarades, qu'Harry reconnaissait maintenant comme étant Ludo gepp, était aussi à leur côté. Il se demanda qui était cette femme, au début iil croyait qu'elle était une auror, mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr, d'abord, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, de plus, elle semblait un peu familière. Ron le fit sursauter en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Aller Dragon, on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant qu'ils ne se souviennent qu'on est là.

Harry hocha la tête et avec un dernier regard vers Percy, il suiva Ron à l'extérieur de la rue et vers leur maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il était déjà dix heure de l'avant midi, ils avait déjà manqué leur premier cours, leur deuxième cours était déjà à moitié commencé. Ils prirent une douche vite fait et changèrent leurs vêtements avant de sortir de la maison avec leurs livres dans leurs bras.

-Ce qu'on est mal barré, retenue deux jours de suite.

-Ouais, professeur Villjé va vraiment être faché contre nous, et pauvre Phoenix…

Ron secoua la tête.

-Aller viens, on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pas besoin de tenté le diable de nouveau. Et j'ai pas envie de rencontrer d'autre mangemort aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dépêchèrent vers l'école.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs deuxièmes période venait juste de finir et ils allèrent avec les autres étudiants à leur troisième classe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant?

-Mathématiqe.

Griffin grogna.

-Je déteste les maths, professeur Gil est gentille et tout, mais je ne peut pas les sentirs.

Harry fit un petit sourir

-Ne t'en fait pas, on sera probablement appelé par professeur Villjé.

-Et c'est sensé être mieux?

Le ton de Ron était monotone, il regarda ses camarades d'école, plusieurs filles était bouce bé devant eux, mais ils avaient appris à l'ignorer il y a longtemps.

-Hermione n'est pas encore là.

-Tu croyais qu'elle serait là? Le procès à commencer il y a une heure seulement.

-Ouais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, professeur Gil les regarda.

-Ne vous asseyez pas, professeur Villjé veux vous voir dans son bureau.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux allèrent à l'extérieure de la classe quand la cloche sonna. En très peu de temps, ils arrivèrent au bureau du professeur, ils cognèrent et allèrent à l'intérieur lorsqu'une voix leur dit de le faire. Leur gardienne était assise sur sa chaise parlant au téléphone, avec un regard sévère elle les fit asseoir en face d'elle. Harry regarda à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, il aurait dit qu'il allait neigé bientôt, c'était bientôt Décembre et noël approchait à grand pas. Avec un bang, le professeur ferma le téléphone en fesant sursauter Ron et lui de surprise.

-Où est Phoenix?

Elle ne les appelait par leur vrai nom, Harry se demandait si elle les savait. Eux-même ne les utilisaient que rarement et il avait ignorer tous ceux qui les utilisait. Ron regardait droit sur le mur derrière le professeur, son expression était aussi sans émotions que, Harry en était sûr, la sienne était. Ils avait vraiment appris comment faire des visages impassibles, le professeur savait que lorsqu'ils mettaient ces visages là ils étaient impossibles, et elle n'arrivait jamais à sortir quoique ce soit d'eux si ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle sache. Elle soupira.

-Est-ce que vous savez au moins où elle est?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier?

Merde, elle s'en rappelait, Dragon trouve agaçant d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait les lire aussi bien qu'elle le fesait, elle semblait toujours savoir qu'est-ce qui ce passait autour d'elle.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas important, elle avait seulement besoin d'aller entendre quelque chose.

Ron était inquiet maintenant, il n'aimait pas mentir et il était inquiet à propos d'Hermione, et si jamais quelqu'un la voyait? Ou si jamais quelque chose tournait mal?

-Je ne vais rien savoir de plus, vrai?

Harry regarda juste en bas, il se sentait soudainement très fatigué, la bataille avec les mangemorts commençait à se faire sentir et il était certain que Ron se sentait de la même manière, car il s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regardait dans le vague. Professeur Villjé les ragarda intensément, elle pouvait clairement voir leur trait fatigué, elle savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de problèmes. Pas à l'école, ils étaient probablement les meilleurs élèves qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, les notes toujours parfaites, pas vraiment social mais jamais impolit. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, ils étaient toujours là pour aider, ils n'avaient pas d'amis excepté eux-même, mais tous le monde les aimaient bien. Non, les problèmes venaient d'avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'école, elle ne savait pas grand chose à ce propos, elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient pas en parler et elle respectait leur décision même si elle était curieuse. Elle savait seulement qu'ils avaient été accusés de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait, et avaient été expulsés de leur vieille école et bannis de leur maison. Les détails de ce qui c'Était passé ne sont jamais sortis. Avec un ton plus doux elle continua :

-Prenez vos livres, je vous ramène à la maison, vous semblez avoir besoin de dormir.

Elle savait que quelque chose allait vraiment mal lorsqu'ils n'ont fait que hocher la tête et se lever. Normallement, ils auraient protester et se seraient quand même rendu à leur prochain cours, mais  ce n'était pas comme ça aujourd'hui, Harry voulait seulement s'asseoir et que tous le monde le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puissent faire le ménage dans ses pensée confuses et attendre le retour d'Hermione.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre…


	4. Trahison chapitre 3

.Disclamer : Aucun commentaire. Ils ne sont pas à moi.

La trahison 

Home,sweet home 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, elle alla à la cuisine pour faire un peu de thé pour eux, Griffin s'étala sur le sofa devant la cheminé pendant que Harry allait porté les livres en haut. Il alla voir dans la chambre de Phoenix pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas revenue et alla en bas une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il entra, un gros feu crépitait dans la cheminé et Ron était assis sans bouger avec ses yeux fermés. Il s'asseya à côté de lui, professeur Villjé entra en portant un set de thé et leur en servie un peu.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre cours aujourd'hui, Professeur?

-Non Dragon, pas aujourd'hui.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant longtemps, Harry aimait regardaer le feu, il laissait ses pensés flotter dans sa tête, il vit Ron s'endormir à côté, et croyant que c'était une bonne idée, il ferma ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut professeur Villjé qui mettait une couverture sur lui.

Quand Phoenix transplana dans la vieille rue, elle remarqua que le diner était passé, elle se sentait vidé, entendre Malfoy parler de tous ces gens qu'il avait tué l'avait vraiment affecté. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, elle était surprise de voir la voiture du professeur guarer dans l'allé, sans y pensé à deux fois, elle entra, c'était froid dehors. Quand elle ferma la porte elle fut immédiatement étrein par le professeur Villjé, elle avait évidemment chercher à savoir où elle était. La femme l'amena à la salle de séjours où elle trouva Ron et Harry déjà endormis. Pendant que sa gardienne alla chercher quelque chose à manger et un peu de thé, elle enleva ses bottes et se blotie sur le sofa à côté d'Harry. Dragon l'a probablement sentie puisqu'il ouvrit brieffement ses yeux, lui souria et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle aimait la manière dont les garçons était protecteur d'elle, il la faisait toujours sentir mieux, ils étaient les grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Avec un soupire elle ferma les yeux et laissa le feu la réchaufer de nouveau. Une demi-heure plus tard Professeur Villjé entra et trouva les trois adolescents endormis profondément. Avec un petit sourir, elle alla vers Griffin et le secoua gentillement. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il senblait toujours alerte quand il se réveillait, ça la fesait se demander, aucun d'entre eux ne restait au lit comme les autres enfants faisaient, ils étaient toujours instantanément réveillé. Voyant que ce n'était que sa gardienne, Ron s'étira et plia la couverture qu'il avait utilisé pendant que le professeur réveillait Phoenix et Dragon. Dix minutes plus tard, les quatres prirent un dinner léger.

-Phoenix?

La jeune fille regarda Dragon.

-Oui?

-Comment ça été? 

Ron se laissa aller dans sa chaise et porta toute son attention sur la fille, Professeur Villjé les regarda, c'était étrange de les entendres parler à propos de choses quand elle était autour. Phoenix lui jeta un regard percent mais répondit :

-Ça été okay. Ils ont découvers que Lucius Malfoy, sa femme et Wormtail s'était fait passer pour nous depuis l'an dernier.

-Wormtail? Phoenix hocha la tête.

-Quel était le résultat du procet? Phoenix eue un petit sourir satisfait.

-Et bien, Fudge n'a évidemment pas voulut predre la face, le ministère va nous donner un million de Gallions plus une maisn chaque.

Ron la regarda étonné.

-En es tu sûr? Un million de Gallions? C'est beaucoup d'argent.

-Et bien Griffin, on est pas juste des enfants normals. Phoenix était la plus prometeuse élèves de notre classe, tu es le fils d'un important membre du ministère et je suis le survivant. Si Fudge ne nous donnait pas autant, il perdrait le support de beaucoup de gens.

-Cepandant, il devra rester tranquille por quelques temps, accusé le survivant d'être devenut un mangemort ne sera pas bien accepté par les gens.

-Oui, et les hypocrites vont oubliés qu'ils nous ont pas exactement donné leur support, les idiots.

Phoenix fronça les sourcils, et Harry souria un peu. Professeur Villjé avait écouté tous ça avec un émerveillement grandissant et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question :

-Est-ce que vous parlez de la façon dont ils vous ont accusé?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Ouais, ils ont finalement prit les gens qui l'avait vraiment fait et ils ont tous découvert. Au ait Phoenix, qui est allé au tribunal?

-Il semblerait que Fudge voulait ça calme, seulement Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snuffles,

Harry fronça les sourcils contrarié et murmura quelque chose à propos de tuer son parrain,

Quelques autres professeurs, toute ta famille sauf Percy, et mes parents.

-Et Sirus? Est-ce qu'il a été libéré?

Phoenix hocha la tête.

-Oui, il s'est fait donner le même traitement que nous, et il a été officiellement nommé comme ton gardien légale. Et si vous vous demandez, on doit être accepté à Hogwarts immédiatement.

-Hogwarts?

-C'est le nom de notre ancienne école.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

-Alors vous allez y retourner.

Elle semblait un petit peu triste, elle était devenue vraiment attaché au trois adolescents.

-On a pas encore décidé, et puis de toute façon, officiellement, on ne sais pas encore au courant à propos de la sentance, alors on a encore un peu de temps pour décider.

Dragon regarda par la fenêtre, il commençait à pleuvoir.

-Pourquoi vous ne voudriez pas y retourner? Vous m'aviez dit que vous aimiez l'école. 

Phoenix mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Retourner veux dire faire face à tous le monde, tous le mal, toute la trahison. Quand on a été accusé personne ne nous a demandé ce qui s'était passé, tous nos amis nous ont tourné le dos sans y repenser à deux fois, même si nous avions prouvé plusieurs fois que nous étions contre le genre de choses qui c'était passé. Même nos familles ne nous ont pas supporté.

Professeur Villjé ressentait de la pitié pour eux, ils semblaient tellement vulnérables et fatigués, elle savait qu'ils ne lui avait pas dit beaucoup, mais elle pouvait clairement voir que ça les avaient fais très mal.

-Ne vous en faite pas les enfants, vous savez que vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Ils hochère la tête pour dirent merci. Mais ne parlèrent plus.

Le reste de la soiré fut passé à lire et fair leur devoirs, Professeur Villjé corrigeais des exercices sur la table, alors que les trois adolescents étaient assis sur le plancher devant le feu regardant un étrange papier et discutaient de quelque chose doucement. Elle avait souvent vue ces papier dans leurs mains, elle savait qu'ils étaient écrit dans un language étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'ils les cachaient soigneusement quelques part, où, elle ne savait pas. Ils semblaient avoir peur que quelqu'un viennent essayer de les voler, et quelques fois, ils brulaient un petit paquet de papier.

Phoenix était panché sur le parchemin, c'était écrit dans l'ancien celtique qu'elle avait appris en Ancienne Runes et l'avait appris à Ron et Harry pour qu'ils puissent écrire à propos de la magie sans que leur gardienne ne sache qu'ils en faisait. C'était le dernier projet auquel ils travaillaient, ils croyaient que le Avada Kadavra ne tuait pas vraiment les gens, mais les mattaient dans un stade très profond de chriogénisation, un sommeil gelé. Le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé une protection contre ne voulait pas dire que c'était utilisable. Bien sûr ils portait le collier du Phoenix, et ils pouvaient en faire plus, mais Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à donner des écaille de sa forme d'animagus pour faire des colliers à tous le monde. Ils étaient encore au stade de commencement du projet, mais Phoenix avait ue intuition qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix, ou en tout cas, elle l'espérait.


	5. Trahison chapitre 4

Disclamer : aucun des personnages sont à moi alors on ne m'actionne pas.

La Trahison :

Fumseck 

HOGWARTS :

Sirius était assis dans l'une des chaises à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur, toutes les personnes présentes au procet y étaient, en silence essayant d'absorber ce qui venait de se passer. Quand Malfoy a dit son nom au procet, il avait ressentit une vague de soulagement et de bonheur à travers lui, Harry était innocent. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, le fait qu'il avait perdu son filleul pour toujours embarqua environs une seconde plus tard. Ils n'avaient aucune idée où les enfants étaient Voldemort pouvait même les avoir tués depuis longtemps. Même s'ils étaient encore en vie, la douleur et la trahison qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son filleul lorsqu'il se faisait amener était assez pour le convaincre qu'il ne serais pas facile de ravoir  la confiance et l'amour qu'il avait jeté si facilement. Sirius enfonca sa tête dans ses mains, il aurait dût voir que quelque chose n'était pas correct, Harry avait prouvé tellement de fois qu'il était du côté de la lumière…mais ça avait été facilement oublié quand ils ont été accusé de meurtre.

Finallement, Dumbledor parla.

-Nous devons les trouver. Ou bien au moins leur envoyer un message.

-Comment? On a aucune d'idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, le ministère a passé des mois à les cherchers sans aucun résultat, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous pouvons les trouver?

-On ne va pas les trouver Minerva. Je vais envoyer Fumseck, je crois qu'il pourra les trouver.

Tous le monde dans le bureau hocha la tête, si quelqu'un pouvait trouver les enfants, c'était Fumseck.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait leur dire?Remus regarda autour de lui, je suis à peu près certain que si vous leur dîtes juste de venir il vont l'ignorer.

Tout le monde hocha la tête une fois de plus, il était évident qu'ils ne se montreraient pas avec seulemment une convocation, même si ça venait de Dumbledor lui-même.

-Bientôt ce seras Noël, pourquoi ne pas les inviter à le passer ici?

La voix tranquille de Ginny fut entendu à travers le bureau et quelques personnes hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, la majorité des étudiants ne seront pas ici, et on pourrait tous passer noël ici pour être avec eux.

Dumbledor y pensa, c'était une très bonne idée, et ça pourrait marcher, enfin, si les enfants voulaient essayer, bien sûr.

-Ok, je vais envoyer le message demain première heure, mais maintenant ce serais mieux si vous alliez tous prendre un peu de repos, ce fut une long journé. Vous pouvez tous rester ici, j'ai déjà arrangé des chambre pour vous. Et Sirius, j'apprécirai beaucoup si tu pouvais marcher au alentour en étant Snuffles jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles sortent demain.

-Ok monsieur le directeur, aucun problème.

Sur ces mots, tous le monde sortit du bureau.

Londre :

Ça faisait trois jours depuis le procet, Phoenis et ses deux amis étaient assis dans un ennuyant cours de biologie. Entendre professeur Villjé parler à propos de tous les sorte d'animaux leurs faisaient se rappeler les cours qu'ils avaient avec Hagrid, la différence étant qu'elle n'avait pas la même passions que le demi-géant avait pour les créatures dangeureuses. Hermione ne s'en faisait pas trop, elle avait vue assez de créatures dangeureuses lorsqu'elle était à Hogwarts. C'était dans le milieu de la leçon quand quelque chose  attira l'attention du professeur, un oiseau s'était posé sur la fenêtrem c'était le plus bel oiseau qu'elle avait jamais vue. Ses plumes était or et rouge et il avait une très longue queue. Il regardait à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose. Toute la classe regardaient maintenant l'oiseau, il avait oute leur attention et personne ne remarqua la pâleur qu'avait pris Dragon, griffin et Phoenix, Dragon nMétait pas heureux, il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledor n'avait pas perdu son temps et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les trouver tous seul, il avait envoyé Fumseck, son phoenix, pour les cherchers. Il vit la note attaché à sa patte, il était un petit peu curieux à propos du message, mais il ne pouvais  s'approcher de l'oiseau. Finallement c'Était Fumseck qui fit le premier pas, volant à l'intérieur par la fenêtre, il s'installa sur l'épaule de Dragon. Hésitant, il regarda ses deux amis qui le regardait avec appréhension.

-Dragon, est-ce que c'est Fumseck?

-Oui, c'est lui. Il a une note avec lui, est-ce que je la prend?

Phonix haussa les épaule, avant qu'elle ne put répondre, Professeur Villjé parla.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez cet oiseau?

Griffin hocha la tête.

-Il s'appelle Fumseck, il vient de notre ancien directuer. On dirait qu'il a trouver une façon vite et sécuritaire de nous rejoindre. Aller Dragon, voyons voir ce que Dumbledor veux dire.

Dragon hocha la tête et déttacha la lettre. Il donna la lettre à Hermione et flatta Fumseck pendant qu'elle la lisait. Lorsqu'elle finit, son visage était un masque.

-Est-ce que nous pourrion être excusé de cours professeur?

Professeur Villjé regarda ses trois protégés, elle n'aimait  pas qu'ils se promène seul, mais elle n'avait de raison valable pour leur dire non. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être ici, leurs notes n'était jamais affecté par leur escapades(???). finallement, elle hocha la tête.

-Okay, mais soyez prudent, et vous devrez faire votre devoir pour demain comme tous les autres.

-Bien sûr, merci professeur.

Ils rangèrent leurs choses et partit, le phoenix encore perché sur l'épuale d'Harry.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils n'allèrent pas à la maison, ils regardèrent autours, peur que quelqu'un aillent suivit l'oiseau jusqu'à leur école. Ne voyant ni sentant personne, ils partirent vers le par cet s,assis sur un banc, c'était froid, mais Griffin plaça un sort sur le banc pour les réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce que la lettre disait Phoenix?

-Nous sommes invité à passer les vacances noël au château, il semblerait qu'ils ont réaliser qu'une simple convocation ne marcherait pas.

Dragon hocha la tête.

-Et bien, il semble pour moi qu'ils essaient d'avoir une seconde chance avec nous. Si nous passons nos vacance là-bas. Je veux parier que nos familles et Sirius seront là eux aussi.

-oui, probablement, la question est, est-ce que nous allons leur donner la chance de tous rendre okay? Ils n'ont peut-être pas réaliser que nous avions eaucoup changé.

-Peut-être Phoenox, mais je crois que je veux essayer. C'est comme Griffin a dit, on est pas à notre place ici, dans le monde des moldus, et puis de toute façon, mainteant que tout est sortit, j'ai peur que Voldemort essaira de nous retrouver, et on pourrait mettre beaucoup de moldus en danger si nous restons ici.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, mais si les choses ne s'arrange pas, je reviens ici.

-Ne t'en fait pas Phoenix, tu ne seras pas la seule.

Les trois hochèrent la tête, Fumseck laissa sortir une note joyeuse, il semblerait qu'il est compris tous ce qui s'était dit entre eux. Hermione sortit un peu de parchemin qu'elle avai toujours sous la main et envoya une petite réponse disant au directeur qu'ils serait au château deux jours avant noël.

Notes de l'auteur : Maerci pout toutes les reviews.

Moi aussi je dit merci pour toutes les reviews. Vous êtes vraiment tous super!!!! 


	6. Trahison chapitre 5

Disclamer : Je n'ai que l'histoire.

La trahison 

Préparations.

Hogwarts :

Les jours passèrent lentement, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Fumseck. Tous le monde se tenait à l'espoir que l'oiseau les trouverait, mais avec chaque jour qui passaient, leur humeur devenait de plus en plus bas. Le matin de sixième jours, Dumbledor se réveilla pour trouver Fumseck sur son habituelle perchoir. Il y avait une lettre attaché à sa patte, pour un moment, il pensa que c'était la même message et se sentit un peu déçut, mais en regardant de plus près, il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. avec des doigt tremblant, il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressé. C'était écrit avec l'écriture d'Hermione, et c'était cours et sans détour.

_Professeur,_

_Nous serons au château deux jours avant noël, n'arrangez pas de transport, nous connaissons le chemin._

_Hermione_

Soupirant, Dumbledor replia le morceau de marchemin et descendit en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Un petit sourir sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des jours. MacGonagall le vit immédiatement et demanda ce qui s'était passé, il lui donna seulement le parchemin. Après l'avoir lut, elle souria aussi, le ton du texte n'était peut-être pas très chaud, mais au moins ils venaient. Après le petit déjeuner, Dumbledor convoqua tous le monde dans son bureau. Voyant Fumseck dormant sur son perchoir rendait les gens nerveux alors ils était soulagé lorsque le vieux directeur parla.

-Ce matin, Fumseck est revenue, il semblerait qu'il est réussi à trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione,

Tout le monde souria soulagé,

Il a aussi rapporté leur réponse, ils disent qu'ils seront ici deux jours avant Noël.

Maintenant, tous le monde dans la pièce aclamaient(???)

Sirius souria soulagé, Harry lui donnait une chance, et cette fois si, il ne la perdrait pas, il regagnerait l'amour de son filleule, même si ça prenait des années pour réussir.

Londre ( Trois jours avant Noël) :

La maison etait sans dessus dessous. Professeur Villjé avait décidé de passer son noël avec une amie à Paris et elle fesait ses valises rapidement puisqu'elle allait partir cette soirée là. Phoenix l'aidait à prendre toute les choses qu'elle aurait besoin pendant que les garçons fesaitent leurs valises à tous les trois. À une heure de l'après midi, toutes les valises étaient faites et ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine mangeant un dinner rapide, parce que le professeur devait partir dans deux heures.

-Les enfants, je veux que vous me prometiez plusieurs choses.

Ils regardèrent leur professeur, quoiqu'elle veuille dire, ça semblait sérieux, ils hochèrent la tête.

-Premièrement, si quelque chose tourne mal à l'école je veux que vous veniez aussi vite que possible à la maiosn de mon amie, voilà les directions. Compris?

-Oui, m'dam.

-Deuxièmement, écoutex vos professeur et vos parents, ne faite rien de dangereux.

-Ok.

-Et finallement, même si vous décidez de rester j'aimerais vous voir encore après que noël saoit finis, ok?

Ils virent des larmes dans les yeux du professeur et ils sourirent doucement.

-Bien sûr, nous serons là pour vous prendre à l'aéroport, ok?

Phoenix se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

-Promis?

-Yep.

Dragon et Griffin prirent chacun une main du professeur et hochèrent la tête.

Après un aurevoir remplis de larmes, Professeur Villjé partie dans un taxi et les enfants retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent une fois de plus dans leur chambre et cette fois, ils mirent dans leurs valises tous ce qui était magique. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, la majorité étant des livres sur les impardonnables et potions avancé. Ils ne voulaient pas laissé quoique ce soit de magique dans la maison pendant qu'ils ne seraient pas là, ce n'était pas sécuritaire. Leurs chambres étaient pleines de petites places protégés où ils mettaient habituellement leurs choses. Après s'être rassuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il flottèrent leurs valises en bas des escaliers et s'asseyèrent autour du feu.

-Et bien, ce soir on y va, êtes vous certain que vous voulez prendre l'autobus(Je veux parler du Knight bus, je sais pas comment le dire en français), je veux dire, ce serait plus facile de seulement transplaner.

-On sait Griffin, mais on ne veux pas que les gens sachent que nous pouvons transplaner, ou que nous pouvons faire de la magie sans baguette.

Phoenix regarda le feu,

On va passer la nuit au chaudron baveur, il faut que j'achète des trucs demain.

-Ouais, moi aussi. On devrias y aller tout de suite, on pourrait prendre notre souper là bas.

Les deux autres hochèrent leur tête et se levèrent. C'était encore cinq heure, mais le soleil s'était couché et il commençait à faire froid.

Ils redirent leurs valises plus petites pour qu'ils puissent les amené dans leurs poches et mettèrent des capes bleue foncé autour de leurs épaules pour ne pas qu'ils est froid. Avec un dernier coup d'œil autour de la maison, ils transplanèrent dans une rue près du chaudron baveur et marchèrent le reste jusqu'au bar. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils baissèrent leurs capes et secoua la neige qu'il y avait dessus. Ils remarquèrent quelques sorciers qui les regardaient curieusement, mais ils l'ignorèrent complètement. Tom, le vieux propriétaire, marcha vers eux.

-Bienvenue au chaudron baveur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Est-ce que nous pourrions quelques chambres?

Demanda Phoenix, ses deux amis regardaient autour pour être spur que personnes ne les reconnaissaient. Tom alla chercher quelques clées et les donna à la jeune filles.

-Voilà, est-ce que vous allez rester quelques jours?

-Non, seulement ce soir. Allez les gars, allons au chemin de traverse.

Griffin hocha la tête et ils allèrent tous les deux vers la porte où Dragon les attendait déjà. Ils pouvaient entendre les conversations murmurée que els clients avaient à l'intérieur, mais ils les laissèrent derrière. Dragon était très soulagé d'avoir trouvé n moyen de cacher sa cicatrice, sinon cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de passer sans être reconnu. Griffin tappa sa main sur la brique, cela devait être suffisant puisque l'entré du chemin de traverse apparu en avant d'eux.

-Cool, on dirait qu'on peut utiliser nos mains pour entrer.

Phoenix souria un peu et passa ses bras à l'intérieur de ceux des deux garçons à ses côté. C'était la maison, le chemin n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle était venue l'année dernière.

-Je crois que quelqu'un est content.

Phoenix regarda Dragon en souriant et répondit :

-Et je veux parier que je ne suis pas la seule. Alors Dragon, tu aimes ne pas être remarqué?

-Oui, j'adore. Allons, on doit aller à Gringotts.

Aucun des trois étaient vraiment inquiet qu'ils se fassent reconnaître, ils avaient énormément changé et seulement quelqu'un qui les avait bien connu pourrait les reconnaître. Hermione avait laisser ses cheveux pousser et ils dépassaient presque sa taille, il n'était plus laid à présent, en fait, ils étaient doux et cascadait sur son dos, c'étaient mainteant un peu plus foncé et contrastait mieux avec ses yeux brun-chocolat. Elle portait aussi un peu de maquillage, presque pas remarquable, mais ça aidait à contraster sa beauté. Elle était deux pouces plus grande qu'elle n'était l'année dernière et l'habituelle robe noir qu'elle portait moulait son corps très bien. Ron n'était plus le garçon maigrelet qu'il était, il avait musclé, maintenant, il avait des épaule carré et des bras fort. Ses cheveux était devenu eux aussi plus foncé, c'était maintenant brun avec des mèches rouges ici et là. Son visage de bébé était dvenu plus mature et avait maintenant des trait plus défini. Il était le plus grand des trois. Harry était encore petit pour son âge, même si maintenant il était plus grand qu'Hermione, Ron avait encore un peu plus d'une tête de plus que lui. Il était encore maigre, mais tu pouvais voir les muscles qui avait apparut au fur et à mesur qu'il s'exercait. Maintenant, il portait des vers de contact ce qui rendait son visage plus mature, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu plus bas que ses épaules et il les attchait en une queue de cheval, ce n'était plus dans tous els sens et ça lui donnait un peu de mystère. Non, il était impossible que quelqu'un puisse les reconnaître avec seulement des photos. Après qu,ils aient été à Gringotts, et changer de l'argent moldus contre des Galeons, ils allèrent à la boutique de Madame Malkin pour se faire faire des nouvelle robes puisque celle qu'ils avaient laissé à Hogwarts ne leurs feraient plus. Après, ils retournèrent au chaudron baveur pour manger, puis, ils retournèrent à leurs chambres et allèrent dormirent, sachant qu'ils devront se lever très tôt le lendemain.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre…

Merci pour les Reviews.


	7. Trahison chapitre 6

Disclamer :Je ne détient aucun des persos.

La Trahison 

Hogwarts encore :

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à cinq heure, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le bus avant qu'il n'arrête sont service. Après avoir payé Tom et mit leurs capes, ils sortirent du bar vers le Londre moldus encore sombre. Harry leva sa main et pria que ça marcherait comme sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça a marcher, quelques secondes plus tard l'autobus mauve apparu avec un ***Bang*** et Griffin paya la route jusqu'à Hogsmeade. Stan, qui avait rencontré harry trois ans plus tôt, ne le reconnue pas, au grand soulagement de Dragon. Ils arrivèrent à Hogsmeade à 7h30, juste quand les trois balais ouvrait pour la journée. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils allèrent à l'intérieur et prirent leur petit déjeuné dans un des coins pour s'assurer que personne qu'ils connaissait n'entrerait et les surprendrait. Après leur repas, les trois allèrent séparement acheté des cadeaux. Pas grand chose n'avait changé a Hogsmeade et Dragon était content pour ça, ça le fesait sentir comme s'il n'était jamais partit. Il fesait un peu étrangé, ne pas porter de robe de sorcier, mais ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux s'ils portaient des vêtement de moldus, au moins pour eux. Ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau au moment du dinner, ils avait tous des sac remplis de chose qu'ils avaient acheté et ils avait tout trois des sourir heureux sur le visage. Ils eurent un long repas et à trois heures ils allèrent vers Honneyduckes pour utiliser le passage secret pour entrer à Hogwarts, aucun d'eux ne voulait entrer par la porte principale et avaient décidé que c'était la meilleur solution.

-Et bien, maintenant on peu plus retourner en arrière.

Dragon reagarda les deux autres derrière lui en marchant dans le tunnel.

-Ouais, espérons pour le meilleur.

Phoenix hocha seulment la tête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel, ils virent les murs familliers du château, Phoenix ne put suprimer un frisson pendant qu'elle regardait autour. Ils étaient de retour au château qui leur avait apporté autant de malheur. Avec un soupire, elle suivie Dragon et Griffin au bureau du directeur, tout en évitant les gens qui se promenait dans les corridors. Après une presque collision avec les jumeaux, ils réussirs à arriver devant la gargouilles qui cachait le bureau. Dragon, qui n'avait pas envit de deviner le mot de passe, mit sa main sur la statue et elle sauta à côté instantanément. Ils montèrent les escalier et cognèrent à la porte. Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne fut entendue, Griffin ouvrit la porte, pour ne trouver qu'un bureau vide.

-C'est vide.

-Allons à l'intérieur, il est probablement encore dans la grande salle et je ne veux surtout pas y aller avant d'avoir parler avec le professeur.

Dragon entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une des chaises devant le grand bureau. Hermione alla vers la grande bibliothèque pendant que Griffin alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Professeur Dumbledor marcha vers son bureau, il était très inquiet. L'humeur de ce matin avait été nerveux, mais quand même heureux. Mais ça détériorait au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, la plus part des gens avaient peur que les enfants est changé d'avis. Il soupira, c'est Sirius le prenait le plus mal, il avait peur l'homme aurait un breakdown si Harry n'apparaissait pas bientôt. Lentement il monta les escalier qui menait à son bureau, l'instant ou il arriva devant la porte, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul, il sentit trois personnes derrière la porte, trois très puissantes personnes. L'une d'entre elle était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus forte que lui, et les deux autres venait très près de son propre pouvoir. Mais il ne sentait pas une menace provenant de ces trois là, alors il entra dans la salle sans beaucoup de doute. Quand il entra les trois personnes à l'interieur se tourna vers lui. Ça a prit à Dumbledor quelques minutes pour les reconnaître. Ils avaient changé bien plus qu'il ne croyait possible en une année, ils portait tous des masques sans expression et aucun sentiment ne vint vers lui , pas de bonheur ni de haîne seulement de l'indifférence pur et simple. Il frissonna un peu mais alla vers son bureau. La fille, Hermione avança en même temps que Ron, ils s'assirent sur des chaises à chaque côté d'Harry, qui le regardait maintenant intensément avec ses yeux vert emeraude, il était évident qu'ils attendait qu'il parle le premier.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, bienvenue à Hogwarts.

Ils hochèrent la tête mais ne dirent rien, ça n'allait pas très bien, c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-D'abord et avant tous je voulais vous dire comment désolé je suis pour ce qui ces passé, je sais que ça ne fais pas vraiment une différence mais ça avait besoin d'être dit.

Pas de réponse

-La raison pour laquelle on vous a envoyé l'invitation est que nous avons trouvé qui avait vraiment comis tous ces meurtres. C'était Lucius…

-On sait,

Pheonix dit avec une douce voix monotone. Dumbledor était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils sachent, bien sûr ils savaient probablement que les autres avaient été capturé puisque ça avait été dans tous les journaux moldus, mais savoir les détails que seulement le monde des sorciers savait était tout autre chose.

-Vous en savez beaucoup?

-Puisque j'ai été au procès, on en sait quand même assez.

Dumbledor se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait pas sentit du tout mais peut-être que c'était parce que son attention était complètement sur le procès. Hermione, voyant que le directeur ne savait pas quoi pensé, continua.

-Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Wormtail nous personnalisait avec la potion Pollyjuice, assassinant  des gens sous notre nom pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils reçurent le baiser du détraqueur. Nous avons été innocenté tout comme Sirius. Et c'est très clair que Fudge ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les journalistes puisque qu'un million de gallions et une maison ne sont pas donner tous les jours.

Dumbledor hocha la tête, elle savait ce qui c'était passer c'est sûr. Il regarda les deux garçons qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Tous le monde vous attend. Ils sont anxieux de vous voir de nouveau. Mais peut-être préferiez-vous vous installez d'abord,

Les trois hochèrent la tête

-Vous pouvez rester dans la tour de Gryffondor, aucun autre sixième année sont resté ici pour les vacances alors vous pouvez dormirent dans vos chambres. Le mot de passe est Moldus.

Ils se levèrent avec un autre hochement de tête et allèrent vers la porte. Avant de sortir Harry se tourna, Dumbledor s'assis avec sa tête entre ses mains, il ne semblait pas aller bien alors Dragon ne demanda rien et sortit en suivant ses amis.

La suit dans le premier chapitre…

Notes d'auteur : Ils sont enfin de retour!!! J'espère que vous êtes content. Merci pour toute les reviews.


	8. Trahison chapitre 7

**Notes de la traductrice :** Salut tous le monde. Je suis super contente de recevoir toute vos review, merci vraiment beaucoup. Cette note la c'est pour vous dire que pendant les derniere semaines, j'ai quelques petit problemes avec mon ordinateur. On a ete oblige de reformater tous Windows, donc la je me retrouve avec un clavier en anglais et je suis pas capable de faire des accents. L'Horreur!!! Tous ca c'etait pour vous demander d'etre indulgent. Merci!

****

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

La trahison :

Sirius 

Ils marcherent en silence a la tour de Gryffondor, pendant qu'ils approchaient, ils pouvaient ressentir la presence des gens dans la chambre commune. Griffin ne se sentait pas tellement bien en a ce moment la, toute sa famille, incluant ses freres et sa sœur, etaient la. Il pouvait facilement les sentirs, regardant ses amis, il vit qu'Hermione jouait avec son collier Phoenix en lacant des regards nerveux au tableu de la grosse dame. Harry resta  calme, il marchait en avant, ses mains dans ses poches et regardait autour. Finallement il arreta devant le portrait et regarda derriere lui.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien vous deux^

Il etait compatisant, bien sur il allait revoir Sirius, et ca sera tres dur en tant que tel, amis il ne pouvait pas commencer a imaginer comment ses amis se sentait, ils avait connu leurs parents toute leur vie et le lien entre eux etait plus fort que celui qu'il partageait avec son parrain, meme s'il avait appris a beaucoup l'aimer.

-Ouais, s'il-vous-plait, finissons-en.

Hermione hocha la tete et Harry les regarda une derniere fois avant de se tourner devant l'entre. La grosse dame les regardait avec de grand yeux, elle les avit probablement reconnue, Harry ne perdis pas de temps pour le savoir.

-Moldu.

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour montrer l'entre de la chambre commune.

Quand il entra, toute les tete se leva pour le regarder. Il se deplaca pour laisser entrer ses amis dans la chambre. Griffin referma la porte derriere lui et se tourna pour regarder tous le monde. La tension palpable dans la chambre, personne ne bougea ou ne dit quelque chose, apres plusieurs minutes de silence Phoenis commenca a bouger.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Et elle disparu dans les dortoirs pour filles. Griffin et Dragon se regarda et decida que c'etait mieux s'ils allaient en haut eux aussi.

Sirius tremblait, il le savait mais a ce moment la, ca ne lui derangeait pas. Son filleule etait enfin arrive, mais s'etait pire que ce qu'il avait imagine. Il avait grandit, et pas seulement physiquement, dans ses yeux il avait vu le regard d'un homme fatigue et beaucoup plus vieux et ca l'effrayait enormement. Ca et le fait qu'il ne la presque pas regardait le mit dans un etat de sans-espoirs. Finalement il n'en pouvait plus et il courrut a l'exterieur de la chambre  juste quand Harry descendait. Dragon regarda son parrain s'en aller en courrant, il fronca les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi triste et pale. Il vit Lupin aller apres son ami mais en une seconde il decida que ce serait mieux s'il y allait lui meme.

-Attend Lupin.

Tous le monde sursauta, ils n'avaient pas appercut qu;il se tenait pres des escaliers.

-Je vais aller apres lui, dit a Ron et Hermione que je vais les voirs plus tard.

Sans un autre mot il sortit de la chambre pour chercher son parrain.

Trouver Sirius ne prit pas longtemps, il etait assis dans une salle de classe regardant a travers la fenetre, une seule larme roulait sur sa joue. Ca brisait le cœur d'Harry de le voir aussi defait et il pouvait sentir toute la colere s'en aller. Il ne leva pas le regard quand Harry ferma la porte et alla au cote de son parrain. Quand il fut arrive, Sirius parla.

-S'il-te-plait Moony, va-t-en.

Harry souria un peu,  c'etait evident qu'il ne pensait pas correctement ou bien il aurait vut qu'il n'etait pas son ami loup-garou.

-Premierement, mon surnom c'est pas Moony, c'est Dragon

Sirius avait leve la tete et il rougissait un peu.

-Et deuxiement, je crois que toi et moi avons besoin de parler.

Il s'assit dans une chaise et regarda Sirius qui semblait eblouit par sa seul presence. Patiemment il attendit que Sirius recouvre sa composure. Apres dix minutes l'homme prit finalement place dans une autre chaise devant lui, Dragon vit que ses mains tremblait un peu, il n'avait jamais son parrain aussi nerveux a propos de quoique ce soit, il avait normalement beaucoup de confiance en soi.

Il aurait put dirent quelque chose pour aider Sirius, mais il savait profondement en lui que ca devait etre l'autre homme qui fasse le premier pas s'ils voulaient tout arranger. Sirius se battait avec lui-meme, pourquoi il etait aussi nerveux, son filleule lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, une chance de lui parler, il avait besoin de faire sortir les mots, meme s'il avait tres peur a propos de ce qu'Harry allait dire. Avec une grande respiration il commenca a parler.

-Harry, Je sais que je n'est aucun droit de te parler apres avoir tourne mon dos sur toi comme je l'est fait, je sais que j'aurait du avoir confiance en toi ou bien au moins essaye de trouver si c'etait vrai. Dire que j'ai jamis cru que c'etit toi est stupide, tu sais comme moi qu je l'ai cru,meme si je deteste l'admettre. Ma seule deffence est que j'ai ete dans cette situation avant, avec Peter, j'ai eu confiance en lui et il nous a trahis. Je sais que pour toi ca ne fait aucune difference, je t'ai laisse tombe  et je suis desole. 

Dragon vit les larmes dans les yeux de Sirius quand son parrain regarda ailleur. Bien entendu il comprenait qu'est-ce que son parrain disait, apres avoir perdus son meilleur ami a cause du rat c'etait naturel pour lui d'agir comme ca.

-Je comprend.

Il le va les yeux.

-Vraimen, mais pourquoi me comparer avec Peter et pas avec toi? Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles paraissent etre, tu devrait le savoir mieux que personne.

Sirius regarda en bas de nouveau, son filleule avait raison, et il se blamait pour ne pas avoir essaye de savoir ce qui c'etait passe.

-J…je n'avais pas le courage.

Les sourcils de Harry se leverent, ce n'etait la reponse qu'il attendait de son arrain. Un peu de sa colere lui revint.

-Pourquoi pas?

Sa voix etait maintenant un peu dur et Sirius recula un peu.

-Au debut j'etait blesse, la pense que tu avais tue tout ces gens et que tu nous avais trahis ramena ce qui c'est passe avec Peter, apres que ca se soit un peu evaporer je ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi tu l'avais fais, je ne voulais plus avoir quoique ce soit avoir avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas, ca m'aurait detruit d'essayer et d'y penser. Pendant des mois je fonctionnais seulement parce que Remus me forcait, si ca avait ete que pour moi je me serais assis quelque part et j'aurais disparu lentement.

Maintenant Sirius pleurait ouvertement, avec sa tete dans ses mains, et ses mots etaient a peine comprehensible. Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les comprendres, il pouvait voir tres bien que la vie de Sirius avait ete detruit une fois de plus. Il le regarda tristement, il se sentait coupable pour tous ce qui c'etait passe. Il se leva et alla a la fenetre pour rassembler ses pensees et laisser son parrain se calmer. Quand les pleurs arreterent il parla.

-Je suis vraiment desole Sirius.

Sirius leva rapidement la tete et regarda le dos de son filleule.

-Si ca n'avait pas ete pour moi, tu n'aurait pas passe par tout ceci, tu ne merite pas tous ce qui t'arrive.

Dragon posa sa tete sur la fenetre. Sirius  avanca vers Harry et le retourna rapidement.

-Arrete maintenant de dire ces stupidites, est-ce que t'es devenu fou? J'etait celui qui t'as tourne le dos, si je ne l'avait pas fait je n'aurait pas passe par tous ca. C'est ma faute, la mienne et celle de Voldemort.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Harry, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Il prit Harry dans se bras, il pouvait sentir le corps de filleul se raidir, mais il refusa de le laisser partir. Harry fut surpris quand Sirius le prit dans ses bras, tout l'amour et le comfort qui venait de l'autre homme etait enorme, apres quelques minutes il relaxa et deposa sa tete sur le torse de parrain puisque qu'il etait encore plus grand d'une tete. C'etait ce qui lui avait manque le plus, l'etreinte paternel ue seul Sirius pouvait lui donner. Avec ses yeux ferme, il ecouta la respiration de Sirius et son battement de cœur, ca le calmait plus tous ce que les autre aurait put faire. Sirius regardait avec merveille le visage de son filleul, il semblait tellement detendu dans son etreinte. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'Harry avait su trouver dans son cœur le pouvoir de lui pardonner, ou bien au moins essaye de le faire.

-Harry?

Sans lever les yeux Harry repondit.

-Oui Sirius?

-Est-ce…est-ce que tout est okay maintenant?

Sa voix etait faible. Il regarda de nouveau son filleul qui n'avait pas encore bouger de son etreinte et semblait reflechir a la question.

-Non, pas du tous, mais donne nous du temps.

Sirius hocha la tete et entoura Harry de ses bras un peu plus fort. Ils resterent la pour un long moment, finalement Harry recula et Sirius le laissa aller. Levant les yeux vers son parrain Dragon souria un peu.

-Viens, retournons a la chambre commune, Lupin va etre inquiet.

Sirius hocha la tete et ils retournerent tous les deux a la tour de Gryffondor.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre…

Notes d'auteur : Est-ce que c'etait pas tou chou? Merci pour toute les Reviews.

Notes de la traductrice : J'espere que vous avez aimez. Desole pour l'attente et j'espere que c'est assez lisible.

Et encore merci pour tous ceux qui ont ecrit une review. Tout le monde a ete tres gentils. Bye bye et a la prochaine. 


	9. Trahison chapitre 8

**Disclamer :** Je ne detient aucun des personnages.

La trahison :

Etude :

Ron descendit plusieurs minutes apres Harry, il sentit que son ami n'etait plus dans la salle. Regardant autour il realisa que Sirius n'etait pas la non plus. Il etait content pour son ami, Sirius etait beaucoup pour lui et il y avait une grand probabilite que Dragon essayait d'arranger les choses avec son parrain. Il n'avait pas le courage que son ami avait, il vit ses parents le regardant avec espoir, mais decida que ce n'etait pas le bon moment et il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle commune. Phoenix le rejoin quelques minutes plus tard, dans ses bras etait les parchemin sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Griffin sembla soulage de la voir, au moins il n'aura pas a rester assis a regarder dans le vide. Elle s'assie a cote de lui et mit les parchemins sur la table.

-Ou est Dragon?

Griffin haussa les epaules, tous le monde les regardaient.

-Aucune idee, je suppose qu'il est avec Sirius.

Hermione regarda autour et hocha la tete.

-Ok.

Elle prit un des livres qu'elle avait descendu et louvrit la ou elle etait rendu. Ron la suivit et prit un autre livre, la potion qu'ils esperaient accomplir etait tres difficile et ila avaient besoin de tres bien comprendre les potions et les enchantements. Alors a chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment ils prenaient les livres et etudiaient. Il n'avait aucune idee  de leurs niveau, mais ca ne le derangeais pas tellement.

Mrs. Weasley et son mari regardait, emerveille, leur plus jeunes fils, voir Hermione avec un livre n'etait pas etrange, c'etait, en fait, c'etait plutot normal, mais son fils avait ete l'un des plus « anti-livres » qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et ne prenait jamais un livre a moins qu'Hermione ne le forcait ou qu'il avait a faire des devoirs. Leur attention fut bientôt ramene vers la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau, Mcgonagall entra dans la salle commune et regarda autour. Son regard tomba sur les deux enfants, elle semblait un peu surprise pour Ron. Il sembla le sentir puisqu'il leva les yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas professeur?

McGonagall secoua la tete.

-Non, le directeur voulait seulement que je vous disent qu'il y aura un festin en votre honneur ce soir, vous devrez porter des robes de soires, si vous n'en avez pas vous pouvez…

-Ne vous en faite pas, on en a achete hier.

Sur ces mots, il considera la conversation termine et il retourna a son livre. Le professeur sembla un peu surprise mais, avec un soupire, elle sortit. Juste quand elle s'en allait, elle vit  Sirius marcher avec un garcon, elle realisa avec surprise que c'etait Harry. Ils marchaient cote-a-cote mais ne parlaient pas, cependant, McGonagall vit que Sirius etait beaucoup mieux que ce matin. Ils stopperent a cote d'elle avant l'entre.

-Bonsoir Minerva.

Sirius lui sourit pendant qu'Harry ne fesait que hocher la tete comme salutation.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Elle sourit.

-Non, je delivrais seulement un message de Dumbledor, ils vous dirons ce que c'est a l'interieur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses a faire.

Avec un dermier sourir dans leur direction elle s'en alla.

Harry entra dans la salle suivit par Sirius. Il alla rapidement se placer a cpte de Phoenix pendant Sirius allait rejoindre Remus apres l'avoir regarder. Dragon prit un des parchemin et commenca a lire et prendre des notes sur un autre. Griffin le regarda et demanda soucement.

-Dragon?

-Mmh?

-Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Sirius?

Phoenix le regarda leva la tete elle aussi, il ragrda son parrain et souria un peu.

-On est en chemin, il s'est excuse et je les ai acceptes, maintenant on va voir comment ca marche. A propos de vous deux?

-J' ai accepte avec ma mere de les rencontrer dans une demi heure d'aller parler avec eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui c'est passe. On verra comment ca va aller.

-Griffin?

Son ami regardait ses parents et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, mais avant qu'il ne recommence a lire il parla.

-Vous etes chanceux tous les deux.

Phoenix et Dragon echangerent un regard mais attendirent.

-Je veux dire, Phoenix, tes parents ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui se passe, ce sont des moldus et si j'ai apris quelque chose a propos d'eux c'est que ce qu'ils voit est habituellement ce qui se passe. Ils ne savent rien a propos de la potion Polyjuice et tous ca. Et toi Dragon, Sirius a trahis avant, il a probablement cru que c'etait comme l'affaire Wormtail une fois encore, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il est paranoiaque.

Ses deux amis hocherent la tete  pour dirent qu'ils comprenaient.

-Mais mes parents? Ils savent parfaitement ce qui peut se faire par la magie ei il n'ont jamais ete paranoiaque, ils n'avait aucune raison de l'etre.  Mais ils nous ont tourne le dos de toutes facon. Et je ne peut pas les pardonner facilement pour tous ca.

Il y eu un long silence.

-Est-ce que je suis egoiste?

-Non, tu ne l'es certainement pas. Meme si je sais que Sirius a une quand meme assez bonne raison pour m'avoir tourne le dos, ca ne veux pas dire que tout est correct, je suis fache contre lui pour m'avoir laisse tombe quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui, mais je suis aussi pres d'essaye de le pardonner. Dans ton cas, c'est plu difficile, et je le savais depuis le debut. Si ca te fait sentir mieux, je ne suis pas vraiment content avec tes parents non plus, et ils etaient tres important pour moi aussi.

Ron sourit un peu. Hermione prit sa main et la serra.

-T'en fait pas Griffin, laisse les choses aller comme elles se doient et soi seulement pres a leur parler, essait de les comrendre. Peut-etre  que ce serait plus facile de parler a une des tes freres ou a ta sœur en premier.

Ron hocha la tete.

-Merci.

Ils lui souria tous les deux.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon frere, tous va etre ok. A la fin.

-ET pendant que Dragon continu son discour sur la destine, je doit vraiment y aller, je doit aller parler a mes parents. Je vous voit au festin.

Et elle s'en alla. Dragon froncit les sourcils.

-Quel festin?

-Mmh?

Dragon leva les yeux.

-Oh, McGonagall est venus ici il y a pas longtemps pour nous dirent qu'il y aurait un festin en notre honneur. Imagine, fdge devieint fou et maintenant Dumbledor,

Harry ria un peu et regarda de nouveau le parchemin.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va reussir acant que noel soit termine?

-Phoenix le croit, t'en fait pas, elle a toujours raison.

Ils retournerent tous les deux a leurs etudes et pendant un long moment ils ne pouvaient entendre que les murmures des autres occupants de la salle, il semblerait qu'ils ne voulaient les derangers et n'avait pas le courage de lever la voix.

Soudainement, Dragon sentie que quelqu'un se tenait debout a cote de lui et de Griffin. Il leva les yeux et vit Lupin et Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?

Dragon regarda Griffin qui hocha la tete.

-Bien sur, vas-y, enfin si ca te derange pas te t'asseoir parmi tous ces livres.

Sirius ria doucement

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron. Ca ne me derange pas et Remus aime les livres.

-Est-ce que ce sont des livres moldus?

Dragon leve les yeux du parchemin de nouveau.

-Non, pourquoi il devrait?

-On croyait que vous aviez ete dans le monde des moldus pendant tous ce temps.

Remus les regarda.

-Oh, on y etaient, mais ca ne veux pas dire que nous pouvons pas avoir de livres magiques.

-Vrai, mais ca aurait ete dangereux, non? Et si quelqu'un les avaient vu?

Dragon regarda Griffin, ils savaient tous les deux que les moldus n'aurait pas ete capable de voir quoique ce soit d'etrange dans les livres parce que pour eux ils ne parlaient que de sujets normaux, mais admettre ca, serais admettre qu'ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de magie sans leur baguette.

-Desole, je ne voulais pas me meler de ce qui me regarde pas.

Les deux garcon soupirerent rassureent, et Sirius et Remus echangerent un regard, c'etait evident qu'il y avait plus la dedans que les garcons voulaient admettre. Remus sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'est la chance, Bill approcha.

-Hey.

Dragon vit Griffin former un poing mais il mit sa main rapidment sous la table.

-Bill.

Dragon hocha seulement la tete et retourna a son parchemin.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Il regardait directement son frere et Ron le regardait lui aussi. Bill avait toujours ete son frere favorit, son confident et un de ses meilleur amis, il n'etait meme pas la quand Ron avait ete acuse, donc c'etait un peu plus facile pour Ron d'acccepter sa presence.

-Bien sur.

Ca avait sortit avec un peu de reticence mais si Bill s'en est appercu, personne ne le remarqua. Ils resterent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux plus jeunes etaient retourne a leur lecture mais Griffin ne pouvait pas se concentrer puisqu'il pouvait clairement sentir le regard de son plus vieux frere sur lui. En soupirant, il referma son livre et rencontra les yeux de Bill.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill?

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Griffin fronca les sourcils.

-Si tu ne veux rien, est-ce que tu pourrait arreter de me fixer, ca me rend nerveux.

-Desole. Ron?

-Oui.

-Je suis desole.

-Je sais.

Bill regarda son petit frere un peu surpris.

-Tu es la , non?

-Ouais, je suppose. Mais ce ne change pas grand chose, non?

-C'est un debut.

Bill hocha seulement la tete et se leva.

-Si jamais tu veux parler, je suis la pour ecouter.

-Je sais, merci Bill.

Il hocha de nouveau la tete et alla s'asseoir avec ses parents. Griffin les regardait perdu dans ses penses. Lupin et Sirius semblait un peu inconfortable par rapport avec l'echange, mais ne voulaient pas quitter Harry pour le moment, meme si le garcon les avait a peine vu ca reassurait quand meme Sirius que tous s'arrangerait avec le temps. Dragon leva les yeux une autre fois et hocha la tete vers Griffin.

-T'en fait pas, tous va s'arranger

-J'espere que t'as raison mon frere, j'espere vraiment que t'as raison.

Sur ces mots il se leva lui aussi et commenca a prendre les livres.

-Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller se changer le festin commence bientôt.

La majorite de la chambre entendit ses mots et se leverent eux aussi. Tous le monde allerent a leur chambre pour s'habiller. Les deux gracons entrerent le dortoir des sixieme annee et mirent rapidement leur robe de soire. En vintg minutes ils etait pres a y aller, Dragon regarda a son image dans le mirroir et ses yeux se poserent sur le collier du Phoenix. Il le toucha et se demanda s'ils ne devraient pas en faire d'autre, au moins pour Sirius et Remus, il aimerait qu'ils en ai un, juste au cas ou. Il en parlerait avec Phoenix et Griffin plus tard. Griffin tappa sur son epaule et il le ragarda.

-Tu viens Dragon? Phoenix est deja en bas.

Harry hocha la tete et ils allerent ensemble dans la salle commune ou en effet Phoenix les attendait. Ils se regarderent avec des sourirent sur les levres, c'etait etrange de la voir mettre les meme vetements qu'eux, Ron et Harry y etaient habitue, amis Hermione avait toujours refuse de porter des pantalongs, maintenant avec les robes, il n'y avait pas de difference.

-Et bien les gars, c'est tout un changement. On y va?

Ils hocherent la tete et sortirent de la salle commune.

La suite dans le prochain chapitre…

Notes d'auteur : Merci pour toutes les reviews.

Notes de la traductrice : En effet, merci pour toutes les reviews. Vous etes des super lecteur et je vous adore!!!


	10. Trahison chapitre 9

**Disclamer :** Je ne détient aucun des personnages.

**La Trahison :**

****

Magie-sans-baguette :

Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escalier, ils virent que la grande salle était décoré pour noël comme à chaque année, une table large se tenait dans le millieu de la pièce et des gens marchaient et se tenaient autour. Dragon regarda autour, tous les professeur y étaient avec les Weasley, les Grangers, Sirius, Remus et quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reconnu l'une de ces personnes, il mit son coude dans le côté de Ron et hocha la tête vers la femme.

-Hey Griffin, ce serait pas le femme qu'on a aider 'autre jour? Celle qui était avec ton frère?

L'autre garçon la regarda et hocha la tête.

-Ouais, je suis  sûre que c'est elle, et l'homme blond à côté d'elle y était aussi. Je me demande qui ils sont.

-Moi aussi.

Ils avançèrent plus profondément dans la pièce, et Dumbledor les vit, il les approcha avec les deux étrangers.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse.

-Professeur.

-J'aimerais vous présenter deus des personnes les plus importantes concernant la résistance. Voici Arabella Figg et Mundungus Fletcher.

-Bonjour, ravis de vous rencontrer. Appeler moi Gus, et vous pouvez l'appeler Bella.

Harry se tourna vers la femme et vit qu'elle l'étudiait attentivement. Il leva un sourcil et elle répondue à la question silencieuse.

-C'était toi.

Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et lança un petit regarda rapidement vers ses amis, ils avait probablment compris eux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella?

Sirius et Remus s'étaient approché et ils regardaient la femme.

-Vous vous souvenez l'autre jour quand ona presque été battu par les mangemorts et que deux personne avec des cape nous ont aidé?

Les adultes hochèrent la tête et Gus les regardait maintenant  plus attentionnément(??? Est-ce que c'est même un mot ???)

-Je suis certaine que celui qui m'a protégé de _crucio_  était Harry, sa signature magique est très charactéristique.

Tous le monde reagarda Dragon et il souria un peu.

-Très percpicace. Oui, je suis celui qui a sauté devant vous et Griffin ici vous a aidé Gus.

L'homme regarda Ron de haut en bas et hocha la tête.

-Ouais, je suis sûre que c'était lui.

Les adultes se regardèrent confus, Dumbledore les étudiait intensément.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas de baguette, non?

Les enfants avait un visage innocent et secouèrent leur tête.

-Non monsieur, vous les avez brisée, vous vous souvenez.

Il y avait tellement de ressentiment dans la voix d'Harry, le veux sorcier ne pouvait que grimacer à la remarque. Sirius, sentant la tension entre son filleul et le directeur demanda.

-Mais alors, comment?

Sirius  semblait très confus. Dragon tourna son attention sur lui et souria un peu, son expression fut bientôt immité par ses amis.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, Sirius, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire de la magie.

Voyant l'expression confus encore sur le visage de son parrain et des autre adultes qui les regardaient, il élabora.

-Et-ce que vous me dîtes qu'un sorcier peut faire de la magie  seulement parce qu'il possède une baguette? Si c'est le cas, il n'y aurait aucune dofférence entre les moldus et les sorciers.

-Vrai, mais la baguette aide a faire sortir le pouvoir qu'un sorcier à en lui, c'est impossible d'y parvenir sans la baguette. Non?

Lupin regarda le vieux direxteur, mais il ne le regarda pas en retour, il semblait profondément enfouis dans ses pensé. Phoenix ria.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé professeur?

-Non

-Vous voyez? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà vriment essayé ou bien ils ont seulement dit des théories à ce propos? Je ne dit pas que tous le monde peut le faire, bien loin de là, mais çe ne veux pas dire que c'est impossible. Regarder.

Elle regarda les fenêtres intensément, Dragon pouvait ressentire la magie qui l'entourait et il roula les yeux, en même temps toutes les fenêtres de la grande salle esplosèrent, mais au lieu de tomber, les morceaux de vitres commencèrent à flotter paresseusement autour de la pièce, Phoenix était maintenant en train de reagrder Griffin qui avait une expression de grande concentration sur le visage. Tous le monde dans la pièce les regardait éblouie, même si seulement quelques personnes savait ce qui se passait. Dragon secoua la tête.

-Ok vous deux, assez de parade pour aujourd'hui.

Il cligna des yeux et le vers disparus laissant les fenêtres intact. Griffin et Phoenix le bouda.

-T'es pas amusant Dragon.

Harry les ignora et regarda les adultes qui les regardait complètement éblouis, Dragon avait un envie de partir à rire.

-Allez, je nous ai sortie d'Hogwarts ce jour là, vous ne vous attendiz quand même pas à ce que nous lassions tous ce potentiel restez là à rien faire, non? Et si Voldemort nous avait attaqué? On aurait été trop faible sans nos baguettes.

La majorité des gens pâlèrent à ces mots, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que le trio ne travaillaient pas pour Voldemort ils réalisaient dans quel danger ils les avaient mis sans le réaliser. Phoenix frappa Harry dans les côtes.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mainteant ils se sentent mal.

L'expression d'Harry montrait clairement que c¸a ne le dérangeait pas tellement pour le moment, il hocha la tête à son amie.

-Hey, tous le monde, ceci est supposé être une fête alors vous penserez à ce que Dragon à dit tout-à-l'heure, ok?

-Maintenant est-ce qu'on va manger? Je suis affamé moi.

-Griffin!

Ces mots sortie tous le monde de leur humeur dépressente, Dumledor les regarda avec un petit sourire et une lueur de joie dans ses yeux.

-Très bien vous trois, mangeons.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre.

Notes d'auteure : Désolé si c'est un epu cours. Merci pour toutes les reviews.


	11. Trahison chapitre 10

**Disclamer :** je ne détient aucun des personnages.

La Trahison :

Les sentiments de Ron :

 Le festin était extraordinaire, il rivalisait avec le festin de la rentré et de celui de la fin d'année qui prenait place à Hogwarts chaque année. Ça fesait longtemps que Dragon n'avait pas mangé autant, pendant qu'ils vivaient dans le monde des moldus ils ne mangeaient que ce qu'ils avaient besoin et dépensait leur argent sur des choses plus importante comme les vêtements et les livres. Il pouvait parfaitement voir que griffin s'amusait, même s'il s'asseyait loin de sa famille il avait engagé phoenix dans une conversation à propos de la physique moldus, probablement son sujet favoris. Devant eux, les jumeaux avait la bouche grande ouverte, essayant de suivre la conversation, ils laissèrent tombé et commencèrent à parler à propos d'une blague ou d'une autre.

-Harry?

Dragon regarda Sirius, qui s'était assied à côté de lui.

-Oui?

-Tu t'amuses?

Harry leva un sourcils. Sirius semblait nerveux à propos de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

Son parrain bougea un peu sur sa chaise.

-C'est juste que je viens de penser qu'on pourrait peut-être aller marcher, pour parler un peu plus, mais si tu t'amuses, ça va.

Harry lui donna un regard perçant qui le rendit encore plus nerveux, mais il hocha finalement la tête.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, je vais avertir Phoenix et Griffin.

Le jeune homme se leva  ignorant le soupire soulagé de Sirius et il alla vers ses amis qui étaient encore entrain de parler.

-Griffin, Phoenix.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête et lui sourit, mais Harry ne leur rendit pas.

-Dragon, quelque chose ne va pas?

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha pour murmurer dans leurs oreilles pour que personne d'autre ne l'entend.

-Quelqu'un a mit Sirius sous l'imperium. Il m'a demandé d'aller marcher avec lui, je crois que quelqu'un me veux en dehors d'ici, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour m'attaquer ou vous attaquer.

Le visage de Phoenix devint anxieux.

-Est-ce que tu y vas? Ça pourrait être très dangereux.

-Je sais Phoenix, mais maintenant qu'on le sait, on peut se défendre. Vous deux, restez ici et garder l'œil ouvert, ok?

-Ok, on va faire comme tu veux, mais fait attention Dragon.

-Ok Griffin, toi aussi.

Ses deux amis hochèrent leur tête, Harry les quitta et s'approcha de Sirius près de la porte. Il sourit à son parrain et hocha la tête.

-Ok, je te suis Sirius,

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et disarurent dans la nuit.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent la porte se fermer et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ron fut le premier à parler.

-Nous devrions se séparer juste au cas les mangemorts nous attaquerait et pas Dragon, on pourrait protéger plus de personne que si on était ensemble.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Ok, mais fait attention Griffin.

Elle lui donna une petite étreinte. Après  un dernier sourrir dans la direction de son amis, elle se dirigea vers l'un des côté de la pièce et engagea une conversation avec sa mère. Leur conversation un peu plus tôt avait aider à clarifier la situation un petit peu et maintenant ils était au moins capalble de se parler. Griffin sembla un peu perdus entre tous ses gens sans Phoenix ou Dragon à ses côté, le fait qu'au moins un quart des gens présent au festin était sa famille n'aidait pas les choses. Il stoppa finalement d'essayer de les éviter et s'asseya sur une des chaises, laissant la voix libre à quiquonc voulait l'approcher s'il le souhaitait. Il devint absorbé en regardant le ciel, il avait appris il y a longtemps que ça avait un effect très relaxant sur lui, il pouvait voir des chose là-bas que Phoenix et Dragon ne pouvait pas. Quelques fois, ça l'énervait un peu, mais il pouvait presque entendre les étoiles lui parler, Il l'a dit à ses amis un fois, il avait eu peur qu'ils  partent à rire mais il aurait dut savoir que ce ne serais pas le cas. Ils n'ont pas rient, ils n'ont pas dient qu'ils comprenaient non plus, et c'était un grand soulagement parce qu'il savaient qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ont seulement dit d'écouter ce que les étoiles avaient à dirent, parce que peut-être elles auraient raison. C'est ce qu'il fit, et ça les avaient beaucoup aidé, ils se seraient fait prendre par le ministère plusieurs fois si ce n'était des visions qu'il avait eue la nuit précédente. Il n'aimait pas être appeler un devin parce que ça le fesait toujours pencer à son ancien professeur, mais Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était probablement née avec ce don, et que même si ce n'était pas toujours vraix, c'était mieux de l'écouter. Un voix douce le sortit de ses pensés.

-Hey Ron.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la voix et vit sa sœur qui se tenait près de lui. Il l'étudia avec attention, prenant tous les détails qu'il avait manqué un peu plus tôt. Elle était devenue plus mince qu'il ne se souvenait et beaucoup plus pâle, ses doux yeux bruns était maintenant trop gros pour son visage mince. Ses cheveux était peigné en une queue de cheval, quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Elle avait grandit, elle n'était plus l'enfant dont il se souvenmait, elle était devenue très belle, même avec le regard triste. Ginny bougea nerveusement sous le regard intense de son frère.

-Je peut m'asseoir?

Ron tourna la tête et haussa les épaules. Ginny s'assied à côté de lui en regardant le plancher.

-Ron?

Griffin retient un soupire ennuyé, c'était assez difficile de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur sans perdre l'illusion d'être calme, mais lui parler… ça pourrait facilement mal finir. Cependant, il répondit.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu nous détestes?

Ça c'était un bonne question, une que Griffin se demande depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé. Il avait qu'une seule réponse.

-Je n'en suis pas certain.

Il regarda de nouveau le ciel comme s'il essayait de trouver la réponse dans les étoiles. Il sentit les yeux de Ginny sur lui et il la regarda de nouveau. Elle regarda rapidement ailleurs et parla doucement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu nous déteste.

Ron sentit un peu du feu qui était mort il y a bien longtemps reprendre vie en lui, qu'est-ce que ça petite sœur savait à propos de lui? Elle n'avait même pas été là pour toute l'année dernière, elle ne pouvait pas savoir de qu'il ressentait. Avec une voix plus froise qu'il y a quelques secondes, il demanda.

-Et pourquoi tu crois ça?

-Parce que tu es ici, en train de me parler, et tu a parler à Bill plus tôt. Et tu essais de ne pas me crier après, je peux le voir dans ton visage, si tu nous détestait vraiment tu ne serait pas inquiet à propos de crier.

Ron regarda une fois de plus dans le ciel, elle avait un point valide. Il essayait vraiment fort de ne pas perdre les nerfs, et il se demanda pourquoi. Il souhaitait de tous son cœur leur crier après, de leur demander pourquoi ils l'avait trahis alors qu'il n'avait rien fait  pour le mériter, mais à la place, il avait une conversation calmement avec sœur. Soudainement une vision apparue dans sa tête, ignorant sa sœur, qui parlait de nouveau il se leva et cria à Hermione.

-Phoenix! Ils ont nous attaquer! Va avertir Dragon.

À suivre…


	12. Trahison chapitre 11

**Disclamer :**Je ne détient aucun des personnages.

La Trahison 

L'attaque :

Phoenix ne perdit pas de temps, pendant que toute la salle regardait confus Griffin et et elle-même elle se transforma en animagus et s'envola par la fenêtre à la recherche de son ami. Ron ne fesait plus attention à elle à présent, il avait bougé pour se mettre devant la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Dumbledor regarda le jeune homme, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais Ron semblait le savoir. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de demander ce qui ce passait, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvra dans un grand fracas. Ron ne perdit pas de temps à regarder qui entrait, il savait que c'était des mangemorts, probablement autour d'une trentaine. Ils avaient tous des ordres de Voldemort de tuer tous le monde présent dans la pièce excepter Dumbledor. Ron le savit et il était déterminer à ne pas les laisser partir. Avec un mouvement rapide de sa main il envoya la première ranger de mangemorts dans ceux qui venait derrière eux, laissant les professeurs le temps de sortir leur baguette et de joindre la bataille.

Une fois que les mangemorts se soit levés, Ron courra vers eux ses points radiant de magie, il commença à se battre contre ses ennemis, la façon dont il bougeait montrait clairement que tous ses mouvement avait été pratiqué à la perfection, il smeblait que le garçon ne mettait aucun effort dans la bataille même si plusieurs mangemorts devenait inconscient à chaque moment qui passait.

Soudainement une autre vision passa devant ses yeux, sans y penser à deux fois il commença à courir vers sa mère. Au même moment où il arrivait à ses côté, un mangemort  lança le sortilège de la mort,  stoppant tous le monde sur place. Ron se tourna calmemant et regarda la lumière verte qui s'avanc¸ait rapidement vers lui, il se prépara pour l'impact, il savait que ça allait faire mal même si ça  n'allait pas le tuer.

Harry et Sirius marchait à l'extérieur en silence. Avec lmautre homme qui menait la marche. Harry se demandait qui avait bien put mettre Sirius sous l'impérium, ça devait être quelqu'un dans le château ou bien près de lui parce qu'il était sûr que le sortil`ge n'était pas sur lui lorsqu'ils était dans la classe vide. Il l'aurait certainement vu lorsqu'ils s'était étreint.

-Harry?

La voix de Sirius le sortie de ses pensés.

-Oui?

L'homme était maintenant adossé sur l'un des murs du château et le regardait avec des yeux sans expression. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que son parrain s'était arrêté et il était maintenant  quelques pas en avant.

-Je me demandais quelque chose.

Harry leva un sourcil pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Sirius marcha jusqu'où il était et se tenait là. Tous les instincts de Dragon lui disait d'attaquer l'homme devant lui avant de se faire attaquer, qu'il était un danger pour lui. Harry l'écouta et attendit que l'autre homme face le premier mouvement.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu te met de nouveau avec nous, je veux dire Voldemort peut t'offrir tellement de chose, alors que nous te fesons seulment de la peine.

Harry combatit l'envie de rouler ses yeux, celui qui contôlait Sirius ne fesait pas un très bon travail. Cependant, il continua à fair comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Sirius, Voldemort me déteste, c'est juste un question de survie.

Harry était dur qu'il avait vu un petit peu de tristess passer à travers les yeux de son parrain avant qu'il devienne de nouveau sans émotion.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne t,en fais pas pour nous? Que tu es ici seulement pour la protection que Dumbledor  t'offre?

Harry souleva les épaules.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Si le eul moyen d'être de nouveau accepté est de prétendre qu'on s'en fait pour vous, alors on va devoir maintenir l'act, non?

Tous les sense d'Harry étaient braqué sur l'homme en face de lui, il pouvait le sentir devenir prêt, ce ne serait plus très long avant que quelque chose ce passe. Sirius regarda par terre puis le regarda de nouveau les yeux plus froid que la glace.

-Dans ce cas je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudra pas si je vais ceci.

Avant que Harry ne put faire quoique ce soit, Sirius avait mit ses mains puissante autour de son cou et l'étranglait. Harry mit ses mains sur les poignets de Sirius, serra un peu  forçant son parrain à déserrer ses mains. Avec une voix étranglé, il dit.

-Tu me déçois Sirius, je croyait que toi, tu serrais plus capable de combattre l'impérium.

Un autre flash de reconnaissance passa à travers les yeux de l'homme mais fut vite disparue. Harry fronça les sourcils, le mangemorts qui avait mit Sirius sous l'impérium devait être très fort pour être capable de contrôler son parrain aussi longtemps. Avant qu'il n'est eue le temps d'essayer de résonner Sirius un peu plus il entendit quelqu'un courir vers eux.

-Dragon! Des mangemorts attaque la grand salle!

Phoenix stoppa net devant ce qu'elle voyait, sa bouche un peu ouverte.

-Er, Dragon…

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Avec une force que personne n'aurait cru pour un si petit garçon il enleva les mains de sirius de sa gorge et avant que l'homme ne revienne de sa surprise il lui avait solidement donné un coup de pied sur la machoir le metteant inconscient pour le moment. Phoenix regardait les procédure avec un visage étonné.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux intervenir Dragon, mais tu ne crois pas que c'Était un peu dûr. Je veux dire le pauvre homme ne savait ce qu'il fesait.

Harry la regarda ennuyé, massant sa gorge.

-J'essayait de le réveiller, mais tu es venue et je crois que le faiut que la grande salle est attaqué est plus important que le mal de tête que Sirius va avoir.

-Tu lui as peut-être fait du mal côté sentiment, tu as vu comment il est instable.

-Phoenix, j'ai fais ça plusieurs fois ce soir, je ne pouvais laisser les mangemorts nos vrai sentiments, ils auraient pu les utiliser encore plus contre nous.

Phoenix soupira et hocha la tête montrant qu'elle comprenait.

-Allez Dragon, nous devons aller à la graned salle.

Elle regarda l'homme inconscient au pieds de Harry et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu,est-ce qu'on devrait faire avec lui? On ne peut pas le laisser sans protection ici.

-Nous devrons l'amener avec nous, je suis sûr que Lupin va s'en occuper pendant que nous nous battons avec les mangemorts.

Hermione hocha la tête et avec un doux pop ils se transformèrent tous les deux en leur form d'animagus, Harry étant un gros dragon doré avec un éclair argenté sur son dos entre ses ailes avec des yeux vert clair.

À suivre…

Notes d'auteur : Merci pour toute les reviews.

Notes de traductrices : Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, mais j'allais poster le chapitre onze quand mon ordinateur à laché. Ça prit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir le faire réparé, mais me revoici. Et je vous poste le chapitre douze en même temps.

Encore désolé. 


End file.
